


Ball Pit

by probablyjosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, may have weight trigger because i list the child's weight???, they have a kid together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyjosh/pseuds/probablyjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler take a swim in a ball pit when hearing their child scream in distress</p><p>(writing prompt i found on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball Pit

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written fluffy fluff or fluff in general so lets see how this goes down

It was supposed to be a normal play day for Lily, spending at least an hour or two at  _Jungle Playland_ , but the Earth decided to tilt the wrong way. She was playing in the ball pit, her favorite, one last time before she were to go home for nap time. There were two ball pits actually, a more shallow one about a foot or two deep, and a lot deeper one about seven feet deep with a giant long winding green slide that tossed you into the air splashing you softly into the pool of rainbow. Lily's Daddy and Papa-- Tyler and Josh, always warned her to stick the the shallow pool so she wouldn't get stuck. But Lily didn't want to play in the shallow pool anymore,  _that's where the babies play_ , she was six years old and three foot seven, proudly weighing at forty-four pounds. She was smart enough, very well  _knowing_ she wouldn't sink to the bottom. So with that, she check the table they were sat at, making sure they were very well distracted with their phones, before scurrying off in the direction of the long winding stairs that lead to the entrance of the slide. _  
_

There weren't many kids there considering not many of the big big kids, who were in middle school, played there in the middle of the day on a Monday. She clambered into the dark tunnel and with a push went swooping down the corkscrew slide. _Left, right, left, right, left: WHOOSH!_ After the long, but fast, trip down she went flying high into the air.  _Really high_. Before Lily could process the danger she put herself in she hit the pile of balls  _hard_ with a loud 'Smack!'. She screeched before plummeting to the bottom. Where she thought she never would have managed to reach. She screamed once she realized she couldn't get out. It was stuffy, with limited air, dark, and felt like a small room. Of course if she were a big big kid she could just jump to the surface or walk to the ladder, but she was weak and small because she didn't have big muscles like Daddy who played the drums. She screamed again, but it was muffled by all that  _stupid plastic._ She wasn't allowed to say things like stupid, but she didn't really care at the moment as she began to cry.

Over at the table where her parents sat, they were slightly _too_ devoured into their twitters to register the loud screech a few yards away from them. Of course Tyler lifted his head at the sound, very protective of his baby girl, and took a moment to consider the noise.

"Hey, what's up?" Josh asked, looking up from his own phone, noticing the concerned look on his boyfriend's face.

Tyler shook his head, "Nothing-," there it was again, another screech. A girl's screech, just like their Lily's....  _Oh no!_

Tyler shot up from his seat dash towards the screams,  _no no no no, not my baby._ Josh shot up running to catch up with the sprinting man. He soon heard the screams that sent Tyler into a panic. Tyler's eyes were filled with fire, a raging Mama Bear ready to attack to protect her cub. He searched the shallow pool where Lily was  _supposed_ to be, but couldn't see her face among the children.

"Maybe she went to a different spot?" Josh suggested. There was another muffled scream, and sobbing only inches away from them. Then it snapped,  _she went into the pool she_ wasn't  _supposed to  be in._

In a rush, Tyler ripped the netted door to the deeper pool, causing it to swing back and smack Josh in the face and Tyler to sheepishly smile at him, and dived into the pool.

"Don't crush her!" Josh cried as he climbed in instead. Both had different tactics: Tyler decided violently splashing the plastic colored balls everywhere (and onto the edges of the pool), and Josh chose a more simple way to go by walking through carefully digging about for his daughter. It was Josh who thankful found her before Tyler's motherly wrath harmed her. The small girl with her long straight brunette hair sobbed violently into her Daddy's shoulder as her carried her out of the pool. He gently bounced her on his hip and whispered reassuring words into her ear and rubbed her back as he watch Tyler continue to frantically splash the plastic balls in every which way. Eventually Tyler emerged looking like he too was about to burst into tears, and he did when he saw his boyfriend holding his baby in his arms. Josh panicked not knowing how to handle  _two_ crying children at once. He awkwardly patted his boyfriend's shoulder while trying to hold Lily up. Tyler hugged them both once he was calmed down enough and kept muttering words of how sorry that  _he_ didn't get there fast enough. Josh rolled his eyes and continue to rubbed both of his big babies' backs.

Tyler set out to clean up his mess and Josh took Lily back to the table, still in his arms, and began to carefully gather their things. When Tyler came back to them he took Lily into his arms as they set out to their car.

Sadly they couldn't scold her quite yet because she was sleeping peacefully and they did  _not_ want to interrupt that, but when she does wake up and has her afternoon snack Josh will lay down the law. Tyler was never allowed to do so because he would either go too soft or too strict on the poor thing. Sometimes Josh was too soft, and that was when Tyler's punishment handling came in, well,  hand.

And when Lily did awake Josh slowly rubbed her back like before to get her stirring, and handed her her favorite fruit snack. Which was gone within seconds, of course. She crawled into his lap and rested her head against his chest.

She looked up with a glint in her blue eyes (she was adopted of course), and spoke softly, "Does this mean I don't get a nap before dinner?" Josh chuckled and shook his head gently. Lily fiddled with her Daddy's fingers for a moment before asking if she was in trouble for what she did.

"Yes, baby," Josh said with a big pout on his face, which she poked at, "We decided you can't go to  _Jungle Playland_ next week, and no tv tonight." Lily copied her father's pout and whined quietly.

"Alright, you still love me though, right?" She asked, not complaining further (thank god Josh and Tyler weren't ones to complain or else they'd have a hell of a time with this girl).

"Of course I do, pumpkin." He hugged her tightly.

"And Papa? Does he still love me too?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course."

"Okay, because that would suck." She giggled, causing Josh to giggle too. He kissed her nose before carrying her to the kitchen for some lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope that there aren't any errors to be found when i check this tomorrow.


End file.
